The disclosure relates to a nonvolatile memory outputting data in a wraparound scheme, a computing system including the same, and a read method thereof.
A nonvolatile memory compatible with various interfaces of an existing computing system is being developed. Attempts to use a flash memory as a data storage device or a working memory by mounting the flash memory on the same slot or channel as a main memory (or a working memory) are being made. In this case, compatibility with a conventionally used volatile random access memory (RAM) (e.g., a DRAM) should be considered. There is a need for a technique capable of providing optimum data integrity and a low-power characteristic while maintaining the compatibility with the volatile RAM.